Linger
by Kindest Of Lies
Summary: AU. He didn't have to leave his happy memories behind, even when she was torn from him. He can still live them out, but only if he was willing to give up new experiences and the beauty of life.
1. Happy Beginning

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last wrote something!

I have been inspired by the wonderful people who wrote such captivating fanfics, and this story here is my attempt to add more to the Fairy Tail archives~

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail. That solely belongs to Mashima, but I am sure you guys know that.

* * *

He had happiness in his future.

A beautiful home.

A wonderful neighborhood.

Successful careers.

A little pet, raised by the two of them.

He and his wife.

Natsu considered himself lucky. He considered himself the luckiest bastard in the whole damn planet. It's not every day that someone can say that his beautiful wife was also their childhood friend. The bond between both was unbreakable, deep, and loving.

He was lucky to wake up seeing her face every single morning before the daily grind. Warm pancakes on a platter, syrup dripping on its golden planes, and a couple of servings of crisp bacon, please and thank you.

He was lucky to whisper I love you as they curled into the other's warmth late at night, their slick bodies entangled as their euphoric high dwindled into something pleasant.

He was lucky.

He was so lucky.

So then, why...?

Why did he have to hold her in her final moments?

Why did the other car not stop?

Why did she get the brunt of the crash, and he only had bruises?

Why?

* * *

She gave him a weak smile, and Natsu hated it. ' _Why can you still smile? You're going to die, and here you are, calm and smiling_.'

"Hey, you dummy," she said softly. "Keep frowning like that and... y-your face will get stuck."

A sob broke out of him. He pressed his hand on hers, ignoring the blood. He took a steady breath, but it barely calmed him.

"Hold on," he murmured anxiously. "Just hold on."

She glanced at their entwined fingers, her smile a bit bigger.

"I think I am doing a good job there. Surprised that... t-that I can still hold you."

"Hold on."

A little giggle.

"Genius, I-"

She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth, some of it dribbling down her lips. Natsu tensed, eyes wide. He shifted her in his arms as best as he could, trying to make her more comfortable. She closed her eyes, pain evident on her face, before relaxing once more, smile in place.

"I can still hold your... your fingers... I can still s-still talk to you..."

She looked at him.

"So please... don't feel sad. Don't-"

"Easy to ask, Lis," he growled. "Do you honestly expect me to smile now? Do you think I am just going to get over this?"

"Natsu..."

"I love you."

He nuzzled her, giving her kisses on her cheek. He did his best to ignore the blood.

"So hold on, Lis. Just hold on a little longer."

A moment of silence.

 _I already called them. They should be here by now._

He looked everywhere, ignoring the other car, ignoring the beautiful day. He wanted to see the ambulance speeding down the road, ready to take his beloved and heal her, get her better, send her home so they can keep their happy life intact.

Why?

Why did this happen?

"Natsu."

He turned his head to her, worry reaching a new peak when he saw her eyes were closed. Lisanna took a deep breath, speaking as clearly as she could.

"I will always love you. I will always cherish you. I will always keep you in my heart..."

She lightly squeezed his fingers, opening her eyes one more time.

"I promise you, forevermore..."

Her body became limp.

Her eyes were still open.

A wordless cry erupted from the man. He immediately drew her close, hugging her tightly, crying his lament to the clear skies.

He screamed, feeling like his very heart was torn out.

He screamed and screamed, cursing the beautiful day, cursing the heavens, cursing the being who made this day hell.

It wasn't until a few minutes later until the ambulance arrived, but at that point, he was curled into a ball, his woman held tightly to his chest.

* * *

He had happiness in his future.

A beautiful home.

A wonderful neighborhood.

Successful careers.

A little pet, raised by the two of them.

He and his wife.

Natsu looked outside, dark circles around his eyes. He was looking at his neighbors and their kids. He scowled slightly, eyes narrowed.

 _I won't ever have that._

He looked at the children playing with their pets, the parents laughing and smiling with joy.

 _Maybe I don't care anymore._

He looked at their ideal homes and gleaming cars, washed in the sunny day.

 _Maybe I never needed it._

"Natsu."

He turned from the happy sights, shutting the blinds. His home was dark, with hardly any light. He immediately walked over to her and smiled.

She smiled back, arms held open.

He went to her, and then felt the gentlest of hugs.

"I will always love you. I will always cherish you. I will always keep you in my heart. Now, and forevermore."


	2. Reluctant Goodbyes

Thank you for the nice reviews! Very encouraging, and please, if there is anything you would like to see, just let me know!

Yes, to answer **AnonymousStalkerFriend** , this will be a multi-chapter story. I plan to keep this as short as possible without being too heavy-handed on details and whatnot.

On with the show!

* * *

"Tall, dark and handsome?"

"No."

"Tall, light, with glasses?"

"Nope!"

"How about naked, sweaty and holding the latest copy of Fairy Tail?"

"Cana!"

"Alright, alright, so none of those appeal to you. Then what does?" Cana asked, grinning. She watched her blonde friend fluttering her eyes, pretending to look like she was deep in thought.

"You need to remember that Lucy really digs a fun personality, Barrels," Levy giggled, taking a sip of her drink. The brunette turned to the blue-haired woman.

"What did I tell you about that nickname, _Shrimp_? I keep it at a few dozen mugs minimum."

"Hey, Shrimp is what Gajeel calls me. You're not a tall, dark and handsome man last time I checked, Barrels!"

"Well, come over my place and you can check me all you-"

"Cana, I think you had just a bit too much to drink," Lucy laughed. "I think you need a cup of water. Or a reality check."

"But Luuucyyyy, Levy doesn't think I am tall, dark and handsome. Best way to show it is in the confines of my bedroom."

"If I didn't know you, I would think you're propositioning her," a deep voice said.

"Gray please, she does that to everyone."

The man called Gray sat across from their table, his own drink in his hand. He smirked, tilting his head towards Levy.

"Like she doesn't get that enough from the Trash Heap. Always asking her for a quick tussle every time we hang out..."

"Gray, sweetie... shut up," Levy said with a smile, and the group laughed again.

Lucy looked at each of her friends. The handsome Gray, the beautiful Cana, the pixie-like Levy in the throes of laughter. If only the others like Gajeel, Gildarts, Sting, Rogue, or even old Makarov were here...

"I'm going to miss you all. I really will. I just wished that you guys could move with me or something," Lucy said softly. She took a sip of her drink, thinking.

Gray and Cana rolled their eyes, and Levy face-palmed.

"You're moving into the cutest little neighborhood that isn't even a half hour away. Not just any neighborhood, mind you, the cute little neighborhood that _families_ want. Safe, beautiful, with your only concern being that the family dogs will drool on you. Methinks you exaggerate, milady," Levy said.

"And if old man Makarov were here, he'd probably slap your face AND your ass and go on some long winded speech about friendship," Cana added.

"Relax, Lucy. Everything will be fine. You're finally moving out, ready to take on the world and all that jazz. We can all keep in touch easily," Gray said smoothly. Lucy nodded and took a sip, only to realize that her drink was done.

"Think I need another one..."

Lucy stood up, going to the bartender.

 _Just a few more, prolong my time with my friends, enjoy my time with them. I truly will miss them..._

* * *

Lucy finally made it home.

She locked her door, dumping her purse and keys on the couch. She looked around her humble abode. The apartment was small, but comfy. Many memories were made here. Like the little stain on the couch from Loke's botched attempt at caking her face with his slice. She laughed softly, remembering how she decked him right afterwards. She saw the framed pictures: group gatherings, pictures of her parents, pictures of the good times.

"Come on, Lucy. You're a big girl. That stuff is still going to be in your new home too, just moved around a bit."

Deep down, she didn't like it. As much of a social butterfly Lucy was, she disliked letting go of her old memories. She had the habit of keeping things as they were. It was a vain attempt of keeping the memory strong.

"I have to move. I really have to move. Or else..."

"Or else what, dear?"

Lucy didn't even flinch. She walked to her couch and sat there, stroking the Loke cake stain. She took a deep breath, and looked around.

"Mom, you and I both know why I have to move. Scenery change isn't a part of it. If I don't, then-"

"I understand, sweetie."

Lucy cocked her head towards her beloved mother's voice. It was faint, but it seemed that it came from her bathroom. She stretched her muscles, giving a final touch to the stain, gazing fondly at the pictures, going down memory lane. She concentrated slightly, and then opened her bathroom door.

"Lucy dear, you need to understand that this must be done. You are a beautiful young woman. You have wonderful friends. You need to let enjoy yourself a bit more! Not too much, the last guy you brought in was... lacking."

"Mom!"

A light laugh, and Lucy walked to her mirror, face still scrunched up in concentration. She looked at the sink, considering washing her face. She shrugged and turned on the faucet, splashing her face several times and letting the water cool her down from her activities.

"It's true, isn't it? Dan was decent looking, but he seemed to want to put you on a pedestal to worship. Hardly the ideal man if he can't see past your looks."

Lucy chuckled. She wiped her face with a towel, and sighed.

"In the end, all I really want is to take risks and have fun, Mom. And I want a future man who could share that fun with me. No ball-and-chain, no reservations. Just... an exciting life for the two of us."

"And I am sure you will find it Lucy. All you have to do is..."

Lucy looked up at the mirror. Her mother, glowing softly, gently smiled at her. Her colors were a bit faint, and there was just a hint of transparency.

"...let go."


End file.
